Ezra Clark Stillman
Ezra Clark STILLMAN (naskiĝis la en Eureka (Utah) kaj mortis la en Novjorko), estis usona universitata instruisto, sekretario de Belga-Usona Eduka Fondaĵo, kulturataŝeo de la usona ambasado en Bruselo kaj ekde 1937 membris en la direktoraro de International Auxiliary Language Association (IALA), la asocio, kiu en 1951 publikigis la lingvoprojekton Interlingua. Li tradukis poezion kaj verkis proprajn versaĵojn en Esperanto kaj en la angla. Studinte en la Universitato de Michigan li diplomitiĝis pri la angla kaj instruis tie dum pluraj jaroj. Poste li laboris por "Fundation Belgic-American Educational" / "Belgian-American Educational Foundation" (Belga-Usona Eduka Fondaĵo). La li edzinigis Frances Marjorie Jennings (n. la 22-an januaro 1910, m. la 3-an de februaro 1975). En tiu tempo Ezra Clark Stillman kontribuis al la esperantlingva poemantologio "Dekdu Poetoj" aperinta en 1934 ĉe la eldonejo Literatura Mondo sub redakto de Kálmán Kalocsay, kiu komentas la poezion de Stillman tiel: "Unue li tiklas nin per sia ĉarme impertinenta facileco kaj facilanimeco. Granda kvanto de narcismo kaŝiĝas en tiuj ĉi poemoj, sed ĝi estas esprimite tiel lude-petole, ke ĝi malgraŭvole ĉarmas. Efekte subtenas la humoron de l' versoj la moke luda stakato de l' formo. Sed en la poemo Momenton eksilentu subite ni sentas ion pli ol nuran ludon. La senindulga paso de l' vivo kaj vivovolo, marŝanta tra kaj malgraŭ perdoj kaj funebroj nin frapas el ĉi tiuj facilŝajnaj versoj, kaj la Japaneska Kanto estas miniatura monumento! kion ĝi diras ? Ne gravas la senco. Sed tiuj kvin versoj longe postsonoras en la animo kiel kordo ŝiriĝinta en la fortepiano." Dum sia restado en Bruselo li kontaktis la usonan ambasadoron Dave Hennen Morris kaj ties edzinon Alice Vanderbilt Morris, la fondonton de IALA. Li iĝis helpanto de profesoro William E. Collinson, kiu ekde de komenco de la jaro 1936 gvidis la leksikografian laboron de IALA en la Universitato de Liverpool (Britio). En tiu ĉi kadro Ezra Clark Stillman elaboris trijaran esplorprogramon. Kiam Collinson retiriĝis en 1937, Stillman anstataŭis kiel nova esplordirektoro. Komence de la Dua mondmilito IALA decidis translokiĝi al Usono. Stillman en Novjorko arigis novan esplorteamon. Li (laŭ aserto de Gode) decidis dungi nur profesiajn lingvistojn sen antaŭa kontakto kun planlingvoj. Simpatiante kun la naturalisma tendenco de interlingvistiko li organizis detaleman filologian laboron. Estis li kiu en 1940 evoluis la kriteriojn por elekti ties internacian vortmaterialon. En la jaro 1942 Stillman estis dungita de la usona ekstera ministerio (State Department) por subteno de la milito. Alexander Gode tiam postsekvis lin en lia ofico. En la tempo de ilia kunlaboro Stillman kaj Gode komune pretigis kaj publikigis serion de lernolibroj sub la titolo "Spanish at Sight", laŭ metodo, kiu ebligis lerni fremdan lingvon nur helpe de desegnoj kaj cellingvaj tekstoj. GODE poste eldonis analogajn librojn por la portugala,franca kaj Interlingua ("Interlingua a Prime Vista"). Ekde la militofino ĝis la pensio Stillman estadis kompaniano de la novjorka firmao "Lathrop C. Harper, Incorporated", kiu vendis maloftajn librojn. Kune kun la edzino li tradukis belgan poezion el la franca kaj nederlanda. Li ankaŭ verkis proprajn poemojn en la angla. Dum 26 jaroj Ezra Clark Stillman estis stipendiato de "The Pierpont Morgan Library", la lastajn du jarojn de sia vivo kiel "Fellow in Perpetuity". En la jaro 1995 li mortis en Novjorko post longa batalo kontraŭ kancero. Verkoj *"Dekdu Poetoj" (kunaŭtore), Budapeŝto, Literatura Mondo, 1934 *"Spanish at Sight" (kun Alexander Gode), Thomas Y. Crowell Co., 1943; reeldono: New York, F. Ungar Pub. Co., 1962, 102 p. *"Lyra Belgica, in English translation by Clark and Frances Stillman" New York, Belgian Government Information Center, 1950 *"Man on the beach : observations in pseudo-light verse" Bruselo, Cultura, 1993, 144 p. Eksteraj Ligoj [http://donh.best.vwh.net/Esperanto/Literaturo/Poezio/dekdu/stillman/ Poemoj de Ezra Clark STILLMANN en Dekdu Poetoj] biografio en interlingvao [http://aleph.onb.ac.at/F?func=find-b&request=dekdu+poetoj&find_code=WRD&x=12&y=7 Dekdu poetoj] en la Kolekto por Planlingvoj kaj Esperantomuzeo Stillman, Ezra Clark Stillman, Ezra Clark Stillman, Ezra Clark Stillman, Ezra Clark en:E. Clark Stillman pl:Ezra Clark Stillman